


See You Tomorrow

by dhamphir



Category: CSI: Miami, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana helps rescue Calleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. CSI Miami and its characters belong to J.B. and CBS. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N: First line prompt provided by scarimor.

Dana always suspected Calleigh would look like sex on toast wearing handcuffs, which was why it ticked her off that she hadn’t been the one to put them on her. Only her concern for the blonde prevented her from just stopping and taking a few moments to take in the sight!

As Horatio and Det. Tripp arrested the man that had abducted Calleigh and took him outside, Dana rushed to her side and started untie the rope confining her to the chair. “Are you alright, Calleigh?”

Once free of the rope Calleigh stood, trying to stretch cramped muscles. “I’m fine, just a little stiff and sore.”

Dana moved behind the blonde and took out her key to the cuffs. “I had hoped I’d be the one to put cuffs on you sometime,” she said softly as she unlocked the cuffs.

As soon as her hands were freed Calleigh whipped around and gazed into the blue eyes of the doctor. “I never knew you…” Her voice trailed off as the heat in those eyes turned her insides molten. She grabbed Dana’s hand and pulled her along as she turned and marched out of the house she’d been held in.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Horatio,” she said as they passed the man putting the suspect into the back of a patrol car.

Horatio smiled to himself as Calleigh’s Crossfire sped away. The new M.E. was definitely fitting in quite well.

FIN


End file.
